


Baby

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Gen, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as a baby, Dirk Strider was a frickin' ninja. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/13912263277/oh-drat-i-do-believe-i-have-just-youthified-my) on Tumblr.

“Oh drat. I do believe I have just youthified my nemesis.”

You are speaking mostly to yourself by this point, since you’re about ninety-nine percent sure that the loose bundle of spandex on the floor can no longer understand you. What was once a snarky adult hero is now a chubby baby, staring up at you with little round orange eyes.

You crouch beside the child, hesitantly, afraid to touch him as if doing so will accidentally break him even further. The responsible ray gun, of course, lays smoking where you dropped it, a couple feet away.

“Um, hello. You certainly are a baby Bird now, aren’t you?” You chuckle nervously, poking his cheek with one gloved finger. He stares at you, and then— “Oh god, get it off!!”

Once moment he was sitting among the remains of his hero costume, the next you had a naked baby clinging to your head. You didn’t even see the little bastard move. Can he teleport!? This is ridiculous.

You try to pull him off your head—an action which he punishes you for by fisting tiny hands in your hair—but the moment you set him back down, wincing and cursing, he flash-steps his way back to his preferred location, his little chubby baby butt parked firmly on your shoulder as his small hands grip your hair. Great. You’re stuck with the infant Tailorbird.

“What am I going to do with you now?” You demand out loud, exasperated, as the tiny Strider slowly closes his eyes and begins to take a nap.

Somehow you have a feeling that you won’t be getting rid of him anytime soon.


End file.
